role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Baltan Omega
Baltan Omega is a giant weird shrinking-obsessed alien kaiju and role-play character used byFr0stfur. Personality Baltan Omega is a truly strange individual. He's known to often shift sides for no apparent reason. At some times, he'll be what he usually is: an evil alien who wants to shrink characters and do....whatever he wants to do to them afterwards. However, other times Baltan Omega will be a friend to those around him and cooperate with Earth Defenders. However, now it seems that Baltan Omega has got his mind made up and is a full-time villain. Omega plans to shrink the entire RPVerse and rule them with iron fist, like a God of sorts. He is also a Reionyx, having control over Eleking Kappa, Nova Epsilon, and King Joe Sigma. History Early-Game The 1/8th Project In Equestria, ponies had begun to disappear one by one only until a select few remained. However, some had survived, and a group including Rainbow Dash, Oxyon, Anguirus, Female Muto, Neo Angy, and Nitrogeon. As Rainbow Dash, Anguirus, and Neo Anguirus searched the west side, Female Muto, Oxyon, and Nitrogeon explored the Equestrian caves. Suddenly, Baltan Omega appeared and froze the three! As he laughed and left, however, one of Anguirus' anvils broke the ice on Female Muto, who broke Oxyon and Nitrogeon out and followed Baltan Omega. There, they met up with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, the only two who didn't sign up, and broke out the rest of the ponies. Angurius and the gang furiously attacked the villain, who had been revealed as Baltan Omega. After de-shrinking the ponies, Anguirus fused with Neo Angy and Sokogeki Anguirus, who had teleported in just for this, to transform into his ultimate form. The all-powerful fusion then killed Baltan Omega with his best attack, completely erasing the evil Ultraman kaiju from existence altogether. The Forest However, somehow Baltan Omega survived being erased from existence and returned. This time around, he went on an expedition to follow a treasure map along with Neo Angy, Hydrogeon, Applejack, Oxyon, Rainbow Dash, The Great Fusilli, Gourgeist, and Nitrogeon. Just as they were entering, Pinkie Pie showed up, and then promptly ran away after seeing Hydrogeon. After one night of camping out in the Forest, however, Baltan Omega's tent was found empty. As the nine-turned-eight continued on, they found themselves upon Baltan Omega's dead body, stabbed with a sword. Rainbow Dash then freaked out, flew into a tree, and then had her head sliced off by an unknown figure. However, when all was said and done, and Mephilas and Slenderman were dead, Baltan Omega and all the others killed came back to life. Mid-Game H.O.W.L. Reborn: Ironoid In the city of Brisbane, Australia, a saucer-shaped entity flew in. This was Nova Upsilon, who wanted to just see the citizens of Brisbane go insane. However, Nova Omega wasn't the only arrival: Eleking Kappa emerged from the Brisbane River, roaring and ready to deal with the city's shocked citizens, and on top it all the familiar face of Baltan Omega came up in Brisbane as well, terrorizing the city. Although the three had all come with different goals in mind, they decided to team up for the benefit of all three after a bit of arguing, or in better terms, share the city. Eleking Kappa got the shore by the Brisbane River, Nova Upsilon got the Western side of the city, and Baltan Omega had the Eastern board. However, little did they know, an Earth Defender knew that they were here in Brisbane, and he was going to stop them. As Eleking Kappa charged up a lightning bolt to destroy the Story Bridge, a huge fist sucker punched him in the back of the head, channeling a mighty discharge of plasma energy that floored the kaiju. Looking up, Eleking Kappa saw Ironoid standing over him before the cybernetically-enhanced kangaroo blasted him away with Pulse Launchers. However, as Ironoid was about to continue his attack, he noticed that the entire Western side of Brisbane was now red, and the mechanical kangaroo raced off to help. In actuality, Nova Upsilon had turned the area around him into the color red and caused it to rain red as well, replacing all light, including the sun, with red. While Ironoid fought him, Eleking Kappa rushed to Baltan Omega and begged him to help. Meanwhile, Ironoid has soundly defeated Nova Upsilon, but before Ironoid could finish him off, Nova Upsilon exhaled a cloud of Red Crazy Gas before fleeing, leaving Ironoid unable to follow.At the same time, Ironoid turned as the Red Zone began to clear to see Eleking Kappa and Baltan Omega headed towards him. Two-against-one odds wasn't good, but he'd learned some tricks about one-on-two fighting from his boxing days, and he wasn't about to let these two freaks stop him either. He wouldn't even try to save Brisbane and think about failure - he just would. Ironoid started off by insulting Baltan Omega.. Confused and enraged, Baltan Omega rushed ahead of Eleking Kappa and straight at Ironoid. Just what he wanted. As the alien kaiju flew at him, Ironoid swung out his fist perfectly, smashing Baltan Omega right where his nose would be, if he had one. Gushing blood, Baltan Omega fell, and Eleking Kappa had finally reached the newly-started battle. As Ironoid dodged into Baltan Omega with his Laser Tail, a different tail smashed into the kangaroo from the side, sending him flying into the Queensland Gallery of Modern Art. Getting up, Ironoid saw that Eleking Kappa had arrived before he was blasted and knocked over once again by a bolt of lightning. The two aliens began to pound on the downed H.O.W.L. member, Baltan Omega bombarding him with red laser beams, Eleking Kappa slamming a blue crescent-shaped disc of electricity into Ironoid's side. Ironoid managed to get up, roaring in utter rage. Running up, Ironoid punched right through Eleking Kappa's second electricity disc, absorbing its power into his fist and delivering a nasty right hook to the electric kaiju's jaw, dislocating it. As he watched Eleking Kappa fall, Baltan Omega tried to make multiple illusions of himself, but this didn't work: Ironoid jumped into the middle of them all and swept out his Laser Tail, cutting through all of them including the real Baltan Omega. Suddenly, Eleking Kappa grabbed Ironoid from behind and began to shock him with thousands of volts, trying to electrocute the cyborg kangaroo to death. But Ironoid wasn't ready to die just yet. Concentrating, Ironoid was able to transfer the entire surge of electricity into his fist for a second before smashing it into his opponent's face. Screaming in pain, Eleking Kappa's horns broke off as he was flung into the water, defeated. All that was left now was Baltan Omega. The second he turned, Baltan Omega had his claws pointed at his face, and his energy beams were still charging. Too late, Baltan Omega was helpless as Ironoid pounded the alien into oblivion with his Pulse Launchers, knocking him out instantly and sending him into the sea where Eleking Kappa had ended up just 30 seconds earlier. With Brisbane safe for now, Ironoid flew back for repairs and to meet up with the other H.O.W.L. members. The Minimalist Baltan Omega's next appearance was when he came into the city Ultra Nyan lived in. Baltan Omega began to relentlessly shrink everything in the city with beams from his claws, and when everything was shrunk, he sent in the giant robot King Joe Sigma to destroy the remains as a message to the humans. Little did Baltan Omega know, Ultra Nyan was in the city and would stop King Joe Sigma. Soon enough, the cat and robot exchanged in a battle that Ultra Nyan won, foiling Baltan Omega's plans. Abilities *'Energy Beams' - Baltan Omega can release powerful beams from his claw-like hands.The beams can either freeze, repel,or damage the enemy. *'Shrink Beams' - Baltan Omega is able to shrink anything to 1/8th of its original size with beams from his claws. *'Illusions' - Baltan Omega can many identical clones of himself to trick his opponents. *''Exoskeleton'' - If Baltan Omega suffers to much damage it can shed it's outer skin, much like an insect. *''Merge'' - When thousands of Baltans shrink to microscopic or human size they can merge into one giant Baltan when needed. *''Flight'' - Baltan Omega has the ability to fly at moderate speeds. *''Possession'' - Baltan Omega can possess a human for communications due to them unavle to understand human language including Japanese. *'Shrink-Ray' - Baltan Omega is able to fire a shrink-ray from his claws that shrink opponents down to 1/8th of their original size. *''Resistance'' - Baltan Omega seems to be surprisingly hard to kill, having survived being erased from existence by Anguirus, Sokogeki Anguirus, and Neo Angy's fusion. Weaknesses *'Specium' - Baltan Omega is especially weak to Specium minerals, making him unfortunately weak to Ultraman's Specium Beam. Trivia *Baltan Omega was originally used by OxyontheWolf. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Character Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Insane Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)